Stork: The Owner's Guide And Maintenance Manual
by Cookiekitten
Summary: Thank you for purchasing a STORK unit. Please read and follow these instructions carefully to ensure that your STORK unit enjoys its new home!


**Stork: The Owner's Guide and Maintenance Manual**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Storm Hawks or "The Owner's Guide and Maintenance Manual" series. I got the basic layout from Wicked Enough's version for Saitou Hajime, though the 'Maintenance Manual' stories were started by Theresa Green.

* * *

**CONGRATULATIONS!**

You are now the proud owner of a STORK unit, carrier pilot of the Storm Hawks squadron. Please read the following instructions closely to ensure that you get the most out of your new STORK unit.

**Basic Information:**

Name: Stork

Date of Manufacture: Your STORK unit prefers that this information remains secret.

Place of Manufacture: Your STORK unit prefers that this information remains secret.

Height: 175 cm (about 5"9)

Weight: 52 kg (about 115 lb)

**Your STORK unit will come with the following accessories:**

One Storm Hawks Uniform

One Pair of Earrings

One Condor Carrier Ship

One Flash Camera with Sunglasses

One Pirate Hat and Bubble Pipe

One Storkmobile

One Jester Outfit and Guitar

**Programming:**

Your STORK unit is programmed to perform several specialized tasks:

Driver: Not sixteen yet? Never fear, your STORK unit is an amazing driver, and will gladly take you to school, work, or wherever you need to go.

Navigator: While not as proficient as a PIPER unit, your STORK unit knows everything there is to know about dangerous or terrifying locations! The next time you plan to take a trip into the Forbidden City or the Black Gorge, make sure to take your STORK unit with you!

Singer: Your STORK unit will happily play depressing music when wearing its Jester Outfit. While FINN units disapprove of such music, you will certainly enjoy it if you like hearing about doom and suffering!

**Your STORK unit will come in the following modes:**

Paranoid (_default_)

Afraid

Very Afraid

Pessimistic

Sarcastic

Sky-Fu (_locked_)

Pirate Captain (_locked_)

Please bear in mind that your STORK unit is a bit mentally unstable compared to the other units, so don't be alarmed if mode changes are sudden and unpredictable. This is considered normal for a STORK unit, and is not caused by a glitch or bug in the programming.

**Relations to other units:**

AERROW: Your STORK unit will respect your AERROW unit as a leader, but will often get annoyed by the AERROW unit's reckless daring. If your AERROW unit suggests taking a shortcut through dangerous areas such as the Black Gorge, expect your STORK unit to shift into Pessimistic Mode.

PIPER: Your STORK and PIPER units will get along quite well, and it's likely that the PIPER unit will bake sandcakes, thus establishing a close friendship with the STORK unit. If your STORK unit gets lonely, this is the unit to buy to fix the problem.

FINN: STORK units become easily annoyed with FINN units, so avoid having both units around in the same area if possible. FINN and JUNKO units will often play practical jokes on your STORK unit, which the STORK unit will have no patience for.

JUNKO: JUNKO units will act much like FINN units around your STORK unit. JUNKO units will at least attempt to apologize if your STORK unit gets upset, however, so these two units can at least act civil around each other.

RADARR: RADARR units will often eat your STORK unit's sandcakes, which will create a rift between the two units. In retaliation, expect your STORK unit to volunteer the RADARR unit for lab testing.

RAPTOR: STORK units do not get along with RAPTOR units at all, so avoid leaving these two units together if possible. Your STORK unit can usually outsmart a RAPTOR unit, but it's better to be safe rather than sorry.

**Cleaning:**

Your STORK unit is extremely fearful of germs and therefore will keep itself very clean. If your STORK unit somehow gets dirty, he will probably shift into Afraid/Very Afraid Mode until he is clean.

**Energy:**

Your STORK unit is always alert and jumpy, so energy replenishing needs will be minimal. Your STORK unit can live on any food, as long as it is not prepared by a JUNKO unit. However, your STORK unit will prefer sandcakes over all other foods.

**Frequently Asked Questions (FAQ):**

Q: Help me! My STORK unit is stuck on Pirate Captain Mode, and will not switch back to normal!

A: Prolonged separation from the Condor accessory will cause your STORK unit to go into 'sky shock', which switches the unit into Pirate Captain Mode. You can fix this problem by returning the Condor to your STORK.

Q: How do I unlock the Sky-Fu Mode?

A: Sky-Fu Mode is locked until your STORK unit is cornered by a RAPTOR unit. Your STORK unit will attempt to intimidate the RAPTOR with Sky-Fu, and then will make a hasty retreat after stunning the RAPTOR with its Flash Camera accessory.

Q: Can I cut my STORK unit's hair? It looks so uncomfortable when it's hanging right in front of its eyes!

A: NO! Your STORK unit is very fond of his hair. Attempting to cut it, or calling his hairstyle 'emo' will cause your STORK unit to become upset.

Q: My STORK unit always acts so depressing, and I'm worried that it's bringing my other units down! How can I stop this behavior??

A: Quite simply, you can't. Your STORK unit is always expecting the worse, but your other units should be used to this, and should not be affected.

**Troubleshooting and Problems:**

Problem: Your STORK unit seems to be suffering from disorientation and joint stiffness.

Solution: Your STORK unit is going through 'sky shock'. Buying a new Condor accessory will solve the problem.

Problem: Your STORK unit is lying listlessly at the kitchen table.

Solution: Your STORK unit has consumed some of your JUNKO unit's cooking. Buying a PIPER unit will prevent the JUNKO unit from needing to cook.

Problem: Your STORK unit has booby-trapped your entire house.

Solution: There is no solution for this, except to tread carefully in your home.

**Final Note:**

Your STORK unit, with its paranoia and obsessive cleaning habits, should last a very long time. STORK units enjoy living in safe and familiar places, and frequent separations from the Condor can reduce the unit's life. Please care for the maintenance of your STORK unit, and take regular checkups to ensure that everything is working properly.


End file.
